soulcalibur_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dampierre
"Le Bello's weapon is his silver tongue!" :— Dampierre :Dampierre (ダンピエール, Danpiēru), or Lord Geo Dampierre (ロード・ジオ・ダンピエール Rōdo Jio Danpiēru) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games that debuted in the PSP videogame Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. He wields two concealed punching daggers. Dampierre is also playable in Soulcalibur V. He was available on release day with pre-orders, and is available as DLC (released February 27th in America, and April 3rd in Europe and Asia) for both the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles. :What lies in his soul is Mendacity. :In Soulcalibur V's promotional material, he is referred to by: :A Surprising Addition and the Century's GREATEST con man. : History: Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny Lord Geo Dampierre, a flawless con artist, was known by many names. "Alchemist of the Ages", "The World's Greatest Assassin", "Artistic Genius", "Invincible Duelist", "Jewel Mender", "Merchant from the East", "Miraculous Psychic", there was not a character that Dampierre could not perform. As time drew on however, people began to recognize him as a thief, and the life of luxury which the spoils of his cons once provided came to an end. To stay alive, Dampierre began taking dirty jobs, like robbery and kidnapping, effectively sullying the elegance that he mastered in order to enchant the salons. Not willing to accept the shadow that had come over him, Dampierre decided to wash his hands of his dirty occupation, and use all of his skill and experience in the fight against Ostrheinsberg. "This isn't right! I should live a noble life!" he resolved, believing that even a knowledge of thievery would be an asset if used for right. During the events of Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, Dampierre stole several national treasures from Wolfkrone during his escape 17 years ago. Soulcalibur V Everyone in Italy's financial world had heard of Lord Geo Dampierre and his firm, the Dampierre Company. "The Magnificent", as he called himself, enjoyed success in a variety of ventures centered around the city of Venice, all due to his shrewd business dealings and silver tongue - or so people believed. In truth, Dampierre was a con man and a scoundrel who would lie, cheat, and steal as it suited him. Trading slaves, looting troubled countries of their national treasures - nothing was beneath him. One morning, his loyal lieutenant Gisele had news: Graf Dumas, ruler of the Kingdom of Hungary, was preparing for war. Dampierre was excited; he saw conflict as an opportunity, an investment - a few early favors could easily net a fortune once the dust settled. He would arrange to meet the king, bearing gifts of his finest cannons and a regiment of elephant cavalry. And so it was that Dampierre set off for Hungary, his mind, as ever, on the riches to come... Weapons :*Tricks & Lies :*Mysteries of the Orient :*Glorious Torturer :*Slaughter of Million :*Bipolar Hidden Sword (Imitation) :*Best Dinner Table :*Hidden Edge :*Convenient Rumor & Fake Gold Fighting Style When it comes to Dampierre's fighting style, he is well-known for pretending to get hurt and performing surprise attacks with hidden daggers. He lures opponents from long range with his special moves Fake Pain & Poker Bluff to attack, but can also frustrate a few players with his special moves. Dampierre's moveset is meant to survive a match unlike Raphael. Due to the nature of his weapons, he has the shortest range from all of the regular characters. So far in terms of tournaments, he is somewhat between low to mid tier depending how the user manipulates his ability to deceive the enemy. Critical Finish Dampierre's Critical Finish begins with him pleading the opponent to listen to his tale. He begins to relay a cock-and-bull story of his ill daughter for whom he can not cover the cost of medical treatment; his diatribe is then fast-forwarded comically while illustrated in thought bubbles. After finishing his tale, the now sobbing opponent piteously drops a coin in Dampierre's hand, "donating" to his cause. The words "Critical Finish" appear as Dampierre turns his back and laughs ("Le Bello's weapon is his silver tongue!"). Critical Edge Dampierre looks as if he is panicking when in reality he is initiating a Guard Impact. If the Guard Impact property is successful, Dampierre jumps and slides between the opponent's legs and faces their back while on the ground. He then strikes them against their back. After that, he snaps his fingers and exclaims "Genius!" If the Guard Impact fails, Dampierre will quickly exclaim "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!", leaving him open for an attack. Stages :*Voiceless Volpe Bridge (SC:BD) :*Free Imperial City Center (SCV.) Theme Music Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny and Soulcalibur V "Midnight Mystique." Quotes Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny *''Le Bello is a friend!'' *''Are you speaking to Le Bello?'' *''Now, now fighting is pointless.. Oops!'' *''Hmmm..You should really leave this place''. *''Oh come now. Take it easy.'' *''You see before you...Nightmare!'' *''It's about time you did some respectable work!'' *''Oh ho ho ho ho! Such perfection from Le Bello!'' *''Now let's see what's under that disguise.'' *''That...that was easy!'' *''Le Bello's weapon is his silver tongue!'' *''You worthless!'' *''Ow! My foot!'' *''Go away!'' *''Now die!'' *''This is it!'' *''Ow'' *''Come on! Fight!'' *''You coward!'' *''Welcome!'' *''Ah...ah-choo!'' *''Where did that come from?!...Good!'' *''Let's be friends!!'' *''What are you doing?!'' *''Genius'' *''(Random)...Guilty!'' *''Watch this'' *''Hoy...You fool'' *''Don't I....Wow!'' *''Now's my chance..Heheey...Aw!'' *''This is it! Mwuehehehe..huup'' *''My moustache!'' *''Let's get'' *(After Russian dance kick)You're finished. *You idiot! Yeah ha! Don't I..Huuaah! / Ow!(If miss) *''Hay! Humph! Hay! Humph!'' *''Whooph'' *''Chibish'' *''Come on'' *''Let's Chat'' *''Impossible'' *''Please listen to my tale! Le Bello's daughter...'' *''Ha Ha! Such a gullible little fool.'' *''Farewell!'' Soulcalibur V *Please - Hear Le Bello's story. *''Now, now fighting is pointless.. Oops!'' *''Are you speaking to Le Bello?'' *Kah,You see before you Nightmare! - spoken when engaging in battle against Nightmare. *''Oh come now. Take it easy. Tow! ''- spoken when engaging in battle against Patroklos *''Yah!'' *''Ow!'' *''Whooph.'' *''Good! Now's my chance! Gotcha ! Genius!'' - (During Critical Edge) *''Wait wait wait wait! - (Failed Critical Edge) *''Oh ho ho ho ho! Such perfection from Le Bello! *''Le Bello'' / Le Bello-(After Russian dance kicking)The Magnificent *''Le Bello is evil!'' *''It's about time you did some respectable work!'' *Oh oh. That-that was easy! Heh, ahem. *Oh, such strength. Oh! This is wonderful! *''Now let's see what's under that disguise.'' - Spoken after winning a battle against Hilde or Pyrrha. *''Wow! Au!'' *''My moustache!'' *''Guilty!'' *''Oooh.'' *''Impossible!'' *''You worthless--!'' *''Humph.'' *''Hey!'' *''Hee...'' *''You Coward!'' *''Where'd that come from?'' *''You idiot! Haha!'' *''Oops!'' *''Genius!'' *''What are you doing?!'' *''Ho whoo!'' *''Huaaah!'' *''Ow!'' *''Let's chat.'' *''Watch this!'' *''You fool!'' *''Now!'' *''Let's get--!'' *''Ow! My foot...'' *''Now's my chance'' *This is it! *Hoy! *(While down-Grab below/Hit up then while punching).......Now die! Huuaah! / Ow!(If miss) *''Huah Ha!'' *''Khwa..Ah-choo'' *''Guilty Mwa Ha!'' *''Yeah Ha!'' *''Ha ha!'' *(Random)..Guilty! *''Go away!'' *Mwehe..You Idiot! *''Ah-choo...!'' *''Kwa Now!'' *''Ha HAA!'' *''Hay! Humph! Hay! Humph!'' *''Kwah!'' *''Ha ha! Ow...'' *''This is it. Mwehe... Whoop.'' *''Let's get--You Fail!'' *''Farewell!'' ''Trivia'' :*Other than Kratos (who is obviously a Guest Character), Dampierre is the only new character introduced in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. :*Dampierre's Critical Edge looks very similar to the Kancho, a Japanese children's prank performed in the same manner. :*In Soulcalibur:Broken Destiny, during his Critical Finish the sped-up dialogue is in Japanese and the voice actor is Shigeru Chiba.(Record) :*When he walks away from his opponent, he moonwalks, possibly as a reference to Michael Jackson. :*In some images, Dampierre is with his three henchmen: Alphard, a burly, bearded man holding a pistol with a hatchet head on the barrel and a small blunderbuss; Ludovigo, a blonde young man holding a sword; and Gisele, a young green haired woman holding a small crossbow and a few cards. :*Two of his henchmen make an appearance in his Critical Finish in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. First, Gisele mimics his imaginary daughter in her sickbed, then Ludovigo plays the role of the alleged doctor to be paid by Dampierre. :*In Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny's The Gauntlet mode, Dampierre travels alongside the main character, Cassandra, and Hilde in a quest to gather ingredients for a cure for the king of Wolfkrone, who has fallen ill, and provides the main character with advice during fights. Dampierre is also the "narrator" of the story mode. :*Dampierre was 'in love' with a woman named Margaret. It is likely this is the same Margaret who was the mother of Siegfried. :*A vast majority of Dampierre' moves are named after characters from the Commedia dell'arte, a form of improvisational theatre that began in Italy in the 16th century (ex. "Spotted Arlecchino", "Unbridled Columbine", "Old Pantalone's Ramblings") and places and things from Venice (ex."Canal Grande", "Misty Waters of Laguna", "Gondola Dreams", "Adriatic Pearls"). :*Dampierre's English voice actor, Vic Mignogna, is known for voicing several characters in both video games and anime. Such roles include Omega from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Mao from Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days , Disgaea: 3 Absence of Justice and Disgaea Infinite , Jia Xu & Xiahou Ba from Dynasty Warriors 7 (Shin Sangokumusou 6) and Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends (Shin Sangokumusou 6: Moushouden), Akechi Mitsuhide & Imagawa Yoshimoto from Samurai Warriors 3 (Sengoku Musou 3) , and Malzahar from League of Legends. He also voiced Iska in Soulcalibur Legends as well as voicing Broly, Edward Elric, and Ikkaku Madarame from the Dragonball Z, Fullmetal Alchemist & Bleach series respectfully. :*Dampierre was the first character whose death cry involved speech or taking hits. :*Dampierre is the only character whose Critical Finish doesn't harm his opponent physically. :*Dampierre's alternate costume could possibly be inspired by Dr. Eggman/Dr. Ivo Robotnik from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. :*He refers to himself as Le Bello, which is the name of his fighting style. In Soulcalibur V this doesn't change even though his fighting style is now called "Last Resort". :*In his dialogue, he sometimes refers to himself as Nightmare, though this is most likely him pretending to be Nightmare himself in order to con people. In SCV his dialouge is talking to the real Nightmare if he's confronted. :*On the wall of the Voiceless Volpe Bridge stage, you can see wanted posters of who is most likely Dampierre, one of them being Dampierre's alternate costume from Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, and one of his wanted posters make him resemble one of his minions, Ludvigo. :*In Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny and Soulcalibur V, Dampierre wears the same frog-themed 1P outfit. This theme becomes most evident in his frog head with a human skull in its mouth and playing card symbols attached to it, his necklace, his back design, his hat (which bears a crowned frog head pointing to the frog prince) and his punching daggers, which both appear to be stylized frogs spitting their tongues and additionally show a squatting frog symbol. All of the frogs have a similar mustache to Dampierre. :*There seems to be a significant error in the description of Dampierre's henchmen. One of the males, Alphard, is referred to as the "One-eyed Bombshell" but on the artwork you can clearly see that the one-eyed person is Gisele and the term bombshell is usually used to describe attractive females. Therefore it should be assumed that this description refers to Gisele and not to Alphard. Even more oddly though, Gisele is labled "The Lady Bandit", so this description can't be applied to Alphard either. :*Dampierre's Soulcalibur V render was actually used much earlier, in a wallpaper from Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. :*There are many speculations about Dampierre's birthplace. Some people think he is French because of his name. But more likely, because of his Venetian inspired Voiceless Volpe Bridge stage, his "Dampierre Co." being situated in Venice, his first name ("Geo" possibly being a mistranslation which may have meant to be translated to "Gio" present in numerous Italian names such as Giorgio, Giovanni, Giordano, etc) the fact he refers to himself as "Le Bello" (the handsome one in Italian), the Italian theme-naming in his move-list and his dressing style, it is likely that Dampierre is Italian or at last lived in Italy (possibly Venice) for some time, or possibly that he is of both French and Italian blood. :*In Soulcalibur V, Dampierre is the only character that, while a custom character can be made using his moveset, the player cannot edit him in any way or make a custom costume for him. It is unknown if the possible DLC characters will also receive this treatment. He also has only one weapon. :*His Critical Edge starts similarly like Nightmare's, but a Guard Impact is required, or the Critical Edge will fail. :*His 2nd alternate costume in Soulcalibur V, it is copied from his 1P outfit and turned into a Red color type(Strawberry and Peppermint candy/candy cane alike). :*In Soulcalibur V, both Dampierre and Ezio have hidden weapons in their sleeves: Dampierre has two hidden daggers and Ezio has two hidden blades. Also they're both assassins, Dampierre self-proclaimed "The World's Greatest Assassin" and Ezio being refered to as "Master Assassin". :*For unknown reasons, Patroklos thinks that Dampierre is a malfested. :*All of Dampierre's spoken dialogue in Soulcalibur V, as well as his theme (Midnight Mystique), are directly ported from Broken Destiny and remastered in HD, with the exception of a few of his intro poses and, of course, his Critical Finish dialogue. This is because he was originally planned to be released as DLC for Soulcalibur IV, but the higher-ups at Namco denied it, and thus production on the console version was ceased. :*Dampierre's 1P theme is somewhat similar to the Frog Prince. :*Dampierre's choice of weaponry could be based off of the old custom of gripping the forearm while shaking hands, to make sure the person is not concealing a knife in their sleeve. :*In Soulcalibur V, when Dampierre's armor is broken, his outfit resembles a black-and-white prisoner's outfit. :*During one of his victory poses, Dampierre does not blink, implying a possible mistake in the game code. :*One of Dampierre's move, Asian Art of Karate and the followups are borrowed from the Mishima clan characters' Dragon Uppercut and the followups. Relationships: :*Travels with Cassandra, Hilde, and the player in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny under The Gauntlet mode (Non-canon). :*Enamored with Hilde. :*Sold Pyrrha into slavery, after "smooth-talking" her. :*Maintains a business relationship with Cervantes, buying looted goods. Series Appearances': :*Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (Playable from the start.) :*Soulcalibur V (Downloadable Content.) Category:Characters Category:Males